Sparrow's Way
by Caine Berkley
Summary: How did Jack Sparrow come to acquire the Black Pearl in the first place? Here is the story of his adventures before finding the cursed black ship, and Jack's longing to have his hands on the wheel of that ship.
1. Quite a Ship, Quite a Crew

**NOTE: Hey all, Chapter one is kind of a drag in my opinion because it's the start off of the story, but it will get better. I am new here to Fanfiction and would absolutely adore reviews and I do welcome people who are just dyeing to give me ideas for future chapters (not for chapter two, it is almost done).**

**Anyway, have fun reading my story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One-

Quite a ship, quite a crew

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thats quite a ship." He said, looking onto its starboard side.

"Yes, ship. Hmm..." Was the reply.

He walked around it, poking the big boat in random places and examining its sails. "It may just serve me more use if I could see the mast and sails up close Cap'n."

"I'm sure it would, but how do I know that you're not a pirate?"

The boy grinned, "Because if I were, you wouldn't be here right now, and I'd be behind the wheel driving away."

"Harsh much, lad, well I suppose you can have a look see."

The boy straitened the worn out leather captain's hat on his head, the edge of an equally worn and faded red bandanna sticking out of the hat. "Thats a fine idea, sir."

They walked up to the deck, the Captain stood back while the boy went over to the mast, examining the fine wood and noting the changes that may need to be made. The sails were fine, a faded white, but in good shape. Everything looked good in the boys opinion. This Sloop ship would due for his purpose.

"What's her name?" He asked.

_"The Dolphin."_

That would have to change. It certainly wasn't aggressive enough.

"Ill take her."

"Well, it is costly, I don't know if you could afford-"

He pulled out a pouch of gold coins and handed them to the Captain.

"Have fun with 'er then." He smiled and walked off the ship.

He was absolutely humiliated that he –a pirate- would have to _pay_ for a ship, but he was desperate, and he didnt want to blow his cover.

He got off the ship and shouted, "Sam! Get your tail on this vessel, we have a crew to catch!"

A man with a scraggly black beard and an eye patch carefully fitted on his left eye came scurrying out of the towns stores and onto the deck, carrying a load of varies objects in his arms.

"You aren't but a boy, and you honestly expect to captain a ship?"

"Talk like that is what lost you your own ship Blackbeard."

"I still cant believe you convinced my men to throw me out! You're a horribly unpleasant fool to run a muck in my crew!" Blackbeard replied.

"You will get a ship, Captain Blackbeard, but I swear to you that that crew never would have done. They stank, and they drank too much. You may have the same name as that villainous Edward Teach, but you have yet to match his abilities."

"Cap'n, I must say that you have a horrid animosity to your own notoriousness."

"Which is why it isn't to be displayed at this time Sam. We have to find a proper crew, then we will sail under the conditions I choose for us." The boy replied.

"Of course, but Jack-"

"Eh?"

"Where will we find this crew of yours?"

"It's not exactly the finding of this crew I'm concerned about, but the fine tuning that may have to be done once we have the crew." Jack replied.

"Aye. You always did have your way with words."

"As for the moment, you're going to be a very busy man. Get her ready to cast off."

"Aye, Cap'n!" And he was off, untying the anchors, and rigging the sails. He kept an eye upon the clouds, making sure there wasnt a storm coming.

They were sailing to Tortuga nearly four hours later, Jack with a compass in hand standing at the wheel, and Blackbeard continuing to take care of everything that needed to be taken care of. The conditions were harsh, as it may have been obvious, there were only two men, one not more then 18 years old, to crew this ship, and it added its course of complications. But Jack Sparrow never quit; he just kept going.

About two days later they were making port in Tortuga. He was stunned to find the drunks there, running about and making fun with some girls. Some were all alone, acting like idiots.

"This is Tortuga?" He asked Blackbeard.

"Surprised?"

"Just a little, it is most certainly not what I had expected. Where are the sailors?"

"Everywhere."

"Frightening thought it is there mate."

"Indeed. So what were you expecting?"

"A little more decency and a sense of honor." Jack replied, walking into the bar.

"And yet you choose to visit the bar first, you have high expectations of these drunk men in here, dont you?"

"High expectation is not something I was looking for, I was hoping that these people in here would be slightly more decent than those outside. I personally think we should have stayed ported at Fort Hampshire and tried to find pirate sailors there."

"Pirates are of no sorts decent, my friend." Blackbeard went up to the bartender and said to him, "Two pints of rum to start, mate."

He went to work, filling two big mugs full of rum from a keg behind him. Blackbeard paid him and took the mugs over to a table, and sat. Jack joined him and only sipped at his mug.

"This isn't like you, Jack, your usually good with pirates to crew your ship." Blackbeard commented.

"Yes, well, it seems that this time the stacks are higher."

"And your making sense."

Jack took a sip of the rum and said, "Everything seems to be going wrong at this point, I'm wondering if men even sail to sail anymore, or if they just want the gold."

"They're pirates, Jack, not men."

"Indisputable pirates if I do say so myself. How am I ever to find a proper Sailing Master in this place, much less a Quartermaster to serve me!"

"Jack, you have your Quartermaster."

"You? Now who's not making sense?"

Blackbeard just looked at Jack dismissively and said, "So what is this mission your talkin' 'bout?"

"It's not a mission unless it need be a mission, but indeed, this mission is not a mission but more of a voyage. How much do you know about the _Black Pearl_?"

"You're mad, Jack!"

"In my humble and very personal opinion, it's a very good thing I be mad, otherwise this'd probably never work!"

"And if you cant find it?" Blackbeard inquired.

Jack thought a minute, then said, "I'll find it."

Blackbeard took a swig of his rum, some of it dripping down the edges of his graying beard, "So how do you expect to acquire this crew of yours?"

Jack stood up and signaled to the bartender. He came over to him and leaned across the table, "What can I get you lad?"

"How many of these foul smelling scallawags are decent sailors, eh?"

"A ton of um, why you be lookin'?"

"You expect me to sail a ship with myself and me mate here? So where can I find these men?"

"O'er there, he pointed to the right backhand corner where about ten men were gathered, Id be careful if I was you, they are tough."

Jack nodded and started making his way over where the man had directed him, Blackbeard following clumsily close behind. The men stood, they had rum on their breath as well as rotting fish, and their teeth were yellowed a crooked. Most wore bandannas on their sweaty head and those who didnt had dreadlocks that also smelled, adding to the overall stench of pirates in this bar. A few also had pieced eyes and other random parts of their face, growling tattoos, and they had mud smeared on their face.

"What do you want, lad?" One, a man who was short, but otherwise looked much tougher than Jack asked.

"Heard you were sailors."

"Arent all pirates?"

"Sure, but there not any sort of decent now are they? But that wasnt the question I asked, you see, when I asked you if you were sailors I expected a pleasant response saying, yes, indeed we are, why you be lookin'?. Well gents, I'll tell you: I am looking for decent sailors to crew my ship for the reason of obtaining bigger, more exuberant ship that you will also have the privilege to crew, so long as you dogs dont mind a boy as your captain. Savvy?"

The men looked around at one another, then the man who spoke before turned back to Jack and said, "You as Cap'n?"

"Aye, if you have any concerns about following a boy who grew up on the waste land you call the Seven Seas and would like to state them, dont speak now, and forever and always keep the peace between yous and I. Otherwise, speak and find yer tongue missing then try 'n' tell me that of which you have unimportant concerns about." Jack gave a quick grin and a nod and said, "Savvy?"

"You sure are tough enough with yer words there," Said another of the men, "But I'm not sure as thats good enough for us."

"Aww, but do you want to know?"

The man pulled out his cutlass and swung at Jack, who ducked, letting the blade swing over his head and pulling out his own cutlass to spare with him a little.

He swung wide, but the man blocked and parried, knocking Jack off balance, but he recovered in time to block another sharp attack and send off one of his own. His blade clipped the mans side and he stumbled back, tripping over a chair and giving Jack the opportunity to put his boot on his chest and his blade underneath his chin. "Anymore curiosities that could or could not get one of you killed?"

They all shook there head, and Jack let the man up, "And you," He said, "Am I tough enough to be your Captain or not?"

"You got a name, Cap'n?" He asked.

"Jack Sparrow, and I'm sure you all have names, but I have neither the time nor the energy to waist to learn them all at this time. Men, to the ship! Hoist anchor and rig the sails, we be off of this God forsaken port in two hours!"

The rain beat down hard upon the faces of the pirates, Jack at the wheel of the ship he now called the _Barracuda_, shouting orders every once in a while. He held open his compass -one that never pointed north, and only pointed to the thing you wanted most- that a woman, Tia Delma gave to him not but a year ago before he had even set eyes upon the not so ruthless Captain Blackbeard.

He turned the wheel when the arrow of the compass turned slightly. He was getting close; he could feel it. The wind picked up and the sails were now full of the sea gusts that beat on them. The deck was soaked, there was a plethora of rain beating hard upon the brow of Jack Sparrow, but he was determined to keep going.

"Keep an eye about," Yelled Blackbeard, "We are entering the king's waters!"

Jack looked up from his compass and looked around at the raging seas. He spotted something way far off, a ship; it was a navel liner. "Jack!" Blackbeard shouted.

"EH?"

"I see a ship!"

"Aye, a ship. Lower he colors, hoist the fake colors!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Jack had a feeling they were going to have a fight on their hands despite his best efforts to try and avoid it. He looked down at the compass again and smiled. "Not to worry darling," He said to the vessel, "It will all be over rather quickly and smoothly."

Then he shouted to the crew, "New plan, we are going to commandeer that ship!"

"Jack, what about the _Pearl_!"

"She will have to wait."


	2. A Golden Opportunity

**Note: This Chapter was extremely fun to write because there is a lot of classical Sparrow in it. I believe it is well written, and I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review and give me ideas for future chapters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two-

A Golden Opportunity

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack kept his eyes glued on the ship as it turned its hull to face the ten guns carried by the crew of the _Barracuda_. They would never see it coming, his men, all ten of them, were down below the deck, preparing to fire at the word of the first-mate.

As the ship moved into place, the fake colors flying high on the mast, the captain of the other vessel called out to Jack, "Need any help there mate? I see you have no crew!"

Jack grinned and looked at him, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Then, Blackbeard's booming voice sounded a single word, "FIRE!"

Ten gunshots, the captain of the new enemy ship, along with five others, went down over the rail of the aft deck, and the wheel was left unmanned. Two other men were shot on the main deck; they lay where they fell. Jack's grin got wider.

The first-mate rushed up to the wheel and began to steer the ship away, presenting the stern. The hull was not yet out of sight, and Jack wasn't about to loose this opportunity. The ship was too far away to make a jump, so he turned the wheel.

He drove the sloop to chase after the Carrier in hopes of coming along side it long enough to allow his men to swing over, but the vessel was turning into the wind, which would make it difficult.

Blackbeard came onto the deck, still shouting orders to the crew as the Sloop made its way closer to the Carrier. "Jack, what are ya doin'?"

Never taking his eyes off the ship in front of him, or his hands off the wheel, Jack said, "In a case that the ship turn tail and run, I figured it would best suit me, you, the crew. Us to make chase and get this ship to go after the _Black Peal_ in all manner spoken of, but with a bigger and more powerful ship. Savvy?"

"Aye, that be good Jack."

"I thought so."

The _Barracuda_ was now beginning to catch up to the Carrier. Jack turned the helm right just a little to draw along side it. "Do me a favor, lad, and tell the crew to get ready to board our new ship."

Blackbeard shouted out the orders as the _Barracuda_ came dangerously close to the vessel beside them. The men grabbed the ropes of the ship and, in one fluid motion, every one of them swung across to the other ship, drawing their swords.

Jack the wheel to the right again, then grabbed a rope for himself and, at the last moment before the _Barracuda_ was in the clear, swung himself over and drew his own cutlass. The fist man he saw had his own sword drawn, and they met with the blades crossed in combat.

Jack swung his blade down and made a small circular motion with his wrist, knocking the sword from the man's hand. "Just a few words I must say to your sorry soul," Jack said as his cutlass came to the man's neck, "Join my crew, or have a face to face experience with the thing you love most: the ocean."

"Alright, alright," Said the man, sweating like a pig, "I'll join!"

"I thought so. Grab your sword, fight."

The man did so, killing the first–mate at the wheel and taking it upon himself to steer the ship.

Jack went down the stairs and met the next man in combat, staying locked in a "Fancy footwork" of blocks, attacks, and parries for a few moments before Jack ended up with both swords in his hands, crossed at this man's neck. "I'll give you the opportunity to join my crew as well, seeing as I'm short on men and could use a good one to navigate. You do navigate don't you?"

"No." He said.

"Bugger." Jack replied, and sliced the man's throat.

He ducked under a sword that swung at another man's ribs to get to Blackbeard. "Interesting." He said, spotting a gold coin on the deck by the mainmast, "That's most certainly not from England." He picked it up, another sword swinging over his head as he did so. He continued to examine the small piece of treasure as he walked.

"Blackbeard!" He shouted.

"Aye Cap'n?" The reply was behind him, so Jack turned on his heels to find his first-mate locked in a fight with a man who had darker skin and a piercing in his left ear.

"What would you call this?" He asked, holding up the coin.

Both men looked, pausing their dispute for just a moment, "Gold?"

"Correct. So with this single piece of gold found and/or located on the deck of this boat ...or ship what is it that we can conclude?"

"That there is more?" Blackbeard asked, still locked in a paused combat session.

"Correct. You deserve a swig of rum, Sam. But not a big swig, I don't want it waited. Oh, um, continue."

He slipped the coin into his pocket and turned around, only to stop short and turn back to Blackbeard, "don't kill him, he looks like a good addition to the crew."

With that he turned again to continue down the deck back to the mainmast. Two men, also locked in combat, passed by him as he approached the mast. He saw a gun in one of their belts and grabbed it, saying, "You don't mind if I barrow this do you?" as the man was defeated and stabbed in the gut.

Jack coked the gun and shot the other man standing, who was not part of his crew. He coked it again and shot another, then found out that the gun was out of gunpowder, and so therefore tossed it into the ocean. As he did, he looked down and spotted another gold coin, he bent down to pick it up and –as he did- spotted a man with a torn coin bag at his waist. The man was from the enemy crew and had a sword in hand. Jack drew his again and went after the man.

The man swung strait down, and Jack blocked it while also trying to get at the coin bag. But the man lifted his sword and swung at Jack's right, but again he blocked it. One, two step is what it was as the fight between them continued to go on, "Not bad," Jack said, "But it seems to me that your loosing a lot of your fancy gold there."

The man looked at the coin bag, giving Jack the opportunity he needed to knock the man's sword out of his hand and put his own sword's tip to the man's neck. "Tell me, where did you come across suck a lovely bag of gold?"

The man did not speak, so Jack was forced to compromise, "You know, it is to my utter curiosity as to why you remain silent when I, the new captain of your crew, asked you a very important and comprehendible question."

"I found it; I could lead you to the chest!"

Jack grinned, "Welcome to the crew."

He reached down to the man's waist and grabbed the bad for himself.

Jack turned and found himself at point blank range to a gun. Shocked, he threw his hands up in a delicate manner, holding the bag ever so lightly and said, grinning as he did, "It is to my utter curiosity as to why you choose to point that thing at my head?"

"'Ello Sparra," A voice drowned in a deep accent said. And accent that Jack recognized.

"Tia Delma, darling. This I didn't expect."

"I thought ye was lookin' for somethin' else Jack."

"Yes, luv, well sometimes things change."

"T'e _Black Pearl_? Ye haven't found it?" Tia asked.

"I can honestly and most regrettably say, no. Jack put three fingers, his index, middle and thumb upon the shaft of the loaded gun and lowered it from his head, "In fact," He continued, "I was almost hoping you'd join me on my quest." He grinned again.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but ye know t'at can never be."

"Honestly luv, my only other curiosity would lie in why you be here on the deck of my new ship?"

Tia looked at jack and smiled, her dark lips curling up and her head cocking slightly to one side, "I come to warn ye, along t'e way ye will face many dangers, but one in particular is going to cost ye more t'en you be willin' to give up."

Jack just stared at her for a long time, then after a few seconds he replied simply, "Come again?"

"Ye will understand when t'e sun and the moon sit in t'e same sky." And she walked away, not another word passing through her lips as she did, she only turned her head and grinned.

"That's interesting." Jack said to himself, and then turned back to the fighting of the crew.

"Listen up you dirty scoundrels!" He yelled out, and the fighting stopped dead, "I want you to get ready to make way, the lot of ya!"

With that he went behind the wheel, slipping the pouch of gold coins into his pocket. "Blackbeard!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

He came rushing up onto the deck, pushing his way through men hard at work. There were over twenty crewmembers now, as none of the other captain's crew wanted to face death and so therefore joined for the better, "Get these bodies off my ship, and find the man who carried the gold pouch."

"Aye, Cap'n." And he was off.

A moment later the man was standing in front of Jack with a perplexed look on his face, almost quacking in his boots. "I'm sure you have q name hats worth hearing, savvy?"

"Its. Arthur sir."

"And you carried a bag of gold with you that, though it may seen at first glance, is not from the England trade, but of a different one that is possibly older and much more valuable?"

"Yes, I can lead you to the chest."

"Oh can you now? I suppose I do have the slightest if not luxurious desire to look and maybe even touch the gold from this chest. I do believe however that a certain compass can lead me strait to this gold and If not I will presume it is leading me to something else of great value."

"Aye Captain," Was the man's only reply.

Jack grinned and turned back to the wheel, pulling out his compass in the mean time. The needle whirled around a few times and stopped facing South East, and jack turned the wheel to begin his journey searching for gold and a big black ship.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End Note: I just couldn't help putting Tia in this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review!!!!**


End file.
